SCP-096
SCP-096 or "The Shy Guy" is a boss on Slender Fortress. Description SCP-096 appears to be a tall, anorexicly skinny, pale, bald, naked, humanoid creature, with eyes that have no pupils, a visible outline of a rib cage and his joints. It's mouth, hands and a bit of its chest also happens to be covered in blood. When viewing even a bit of SCP-096's face this includes a video screening, a photo and basically anything else that could cause you to see it's face, it will start to go into a fit of crying/screaming while covering its face. This will go on for usually 2 minutes but sometimes it can go for less. After that it will charge at the player no matter where they are in the world and try to make it's way to them and kill them, also being revealed to leave no trace of the viewer's existence. It is also supposedly strong and can tear open even the strongest of metals. It happens to also be very resilient and was even reported to be shot with a few tank bullets, which didn't even phase it's massacre. On top of that SCP-096 had been reported to open it's mouth 4 times the size of an average human, it is also speculated that because of his ability to open its mouth to that length and that it has blood mainly around it's mouth and hands, that he actually eats you. In Slender Fortress SCP-096 is in the SCP Pack. This boss will act like a charger, except it won't charge unless you look directly in front of it, or in other words, it's face. After you look at its face it will begin to pursue you at very fast speeds and will kill you or anyone who views it when it is chasing someone. On extreme, suicidal and nightmare difficulty, this boss will wander around and will actually follow you if you make noise around it, however, it won't charge at you unless you look at it. If SCP-096 is chasing someone and you don't look at it, it will completely ignore you and go after the player who has seen its face. The chime sound means that you'll be marked for chase next. Recommendation Being a very fast charger boss, it is recommended to go Scout, Demoman or Heavy with GRU, but that method will not work. Whatever you do, DO NOT LOOK AT IT'S FACE always, always, always, ALWAYS. If you hear him nearby, do not search for him. Face a nearby wall and walk forward or sideways or look at the ground just do NOT look at his face. With SCP-173 by his side, avoiding 096 can be difficult. If you managed to get chased, be ready to run because he will chase after you FIRST and he is a very, very persistent boss, he will NEVER give up on chase. Cloaking as the Spy while being chased is possible to do so, but is very hard to do. you need to get as far away from him as possible and you need to hope to god that he's chasing someone else instead, also you need alot of luck alot '''of luck. His attack range is very large so juking him is an extremely bad idea. Danger level is Very High to Extreme due to his ability to go after you and not anyone else when you look at him first, very fast speeds, near impossible-to-dodge attack range, SCP-173 by his side and nonstop persistency. Trivia *Before SCP-096 was finally confirmed to be coming to Glubbable's server, he was a Wandering Charger on Disc-FF's server. ** And most of all, SCP-096 was a Proxy Master and a Wandering Charger on Titan.tf's server, also partnered up with the Rake, which makes no sense at all. ** In Munt's SF2 server, the first version of SCP-096 is basically a static boss type and has many copies of him, the second version is ''litteraly''''' a Carbon Copy of Emily Romero. * The Scout & Demoman can outrun SCP-096, but that won't do any good because he will never give up and keep chasing until you run out of stamina and it catches you, unless someone else see's its face, which will give you time to breathe, but after he kills them, he goes back to coming after you. * Even if you get an 'Extra Life', SCP-096 will come after you and kill you until you're gone for good. * There's a mili second in which you can look at him but only for less than 0.5 seconds. Category:Chargers Category:Chasers Category:Bosses